Miguel et Harry Potter
by Eeva
Summary: Voilà une histoire sur Harry Potter, mélangeant entre autres un monde de mon invention, le nouveau monde.
1. Les maraudeurs

_**Alors voici une histoire très mélangée, avec deux mondes, celui de Harry Potter et un autre parallèle, vous connaissez tous le monde de Harry Potter donc aucun besoin de vous faire un dessin mais l'autre monde est de mon, invention, ils sont français et sont des sorciers élémentaires qui contrôlent le feu (Vénisien) , l'air (L'air), la terre ( Terraniens) ou l'eau (Jupiterriens). Miguel est un grand et jeune sorcier de ce monde, il sort avec Monika et a beaucoup d'ami mais une grande ennemi, Félicita, son père vous le découvrirez plus tard et il y aura d'autres explications dans la suite**_

**__**

* * *

En italique se sera ce qui se passe pour Miguel

* * *

**__**

**Chapitre 1 Intro**

_Il était là, à côté d'elle, les cheveux de la jeune fille brune sur son torse nu et musclé. Miguel souriait, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration sans la réveiller. Ils étaient tous les deux fous de faire ce qu'ils faisaient mais Miguel et Monika s'en moquaient éperdument, ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre._

_Le jeune homme de seize ans passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure, elle était longue, lui arrivant à peine au-dessus du fessier, ses cheveux étaient passés du noirs jais à toutes les teintes du brun en un an, ce qui le faisait ressembler à son père au niveau du cheveu car autrement il était le portrait identique de sa mère. Ses yeux bleu ciel étaient bien visibles dans le noir qui régnait dans la chambre, ses traits angéliques avaient pris un air plus dur. Son teint hâlé n'était pas visible mais bon, il était irrésistible, beau et musclé comme un dieu, il n'en avait pas moins des défauts dont la jalousie et la rancune._

_Cette rancune immense qui faisait qu'il ne voulait pas pardonner à son père._

_Miguel bougea, réveillant du même coup sa petite amie allongée sur lui, elle ouvrit de grands yeux verts et elle déposa un baiser sur son torse alors qu'il tâtait le sol pour trouver de quoi se revêtir. Elle voulut l'embrasser mais il lui échappa, Miguel se leva, elle soupira et remonta la couette sur elle, complètement car maintenant le soleil tapait dans la chambre. Miguel avait ouvert les volets._

* * *

Harry regardait par la fenêtre de la cuisine, en compagnie de certains membres de l'AD et de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils accueillaient les invités pour le mariage. Pour le survivant ça ne rimait à rien, le mariage serait le lendemain alors pourquoi les invités venaient si tôt ?

Hermione et Ginny discutaient ensembles gaiement, regardant parfois Ron en riant, Fred et Georges montraient leurs inventions à Neville, Luna et Ron tandis que Tonks et Remus se parlaient à mi-voix.

La solitude de Harry était un choix, il l'avait fait seul sans en parler d'abord avec ses amis qui avaient finis par comprendre et ils attendaient que le garçon vienne vers eux sans le bousculer. Mais Alastor venait souvent le voir, il voulait le dérider, ainsi donc il ne fut pas surpris de le voir venir mais l'ancien Auror ne supporta pas longtemps son silence et il repartit aussitôt en maugréant.

Les maraudeurs toisaient Rogue, prêtent à lui lancer un sortilège, ce dernier tenait sa baguette étroitement serrée, avec un regard calculateur en direction de ses ennemis. Il semblait soudain perdu mais quelqu'un les héla. James se passa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux alors que Lily approchaient, il lui fit un sourire qu'elle ignora.

« - Ca va bien Evans ? Quel bon vent t'amène ici ?

- Ta stupidité ! »

Peter ricana, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de Sirius qui d'un air distrait venait de se détourner de la dispute, il fit un clin d'œil à une fille non loin qui devint rouge pivoine.  
Mais James avait reprit et il regarda son ami.

« - Si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi je deviendrais moins stupide.

- Cours toujours, je préfère encore mourir que de devoir sortir avec ta grosse tête enflée.

- Bien tenté Cornedrue. »

C'était Sirius qui avait parlé, dans cet instant de distraitement Rogue en profita, il lança un sort au groupe, personne ne s'en rendit compte tout de suite mais les dégâts occasionnés se montrèrent tout de suite…


	2. Chapter 2 Rencontre Impossible

**Chapitre 2 Rencontre impossible**

Le groupe arriva soudainement devant une grande bâtisse, ils se cachèrent aussitôt derrière un buisson en voyant le monde. Remus et Peter durent retenir Sirius et James qui menaçaient d'étrangler Severus, celui-ci demeurait impassible encore inconscient du véritable problème.

"- Il a osé nous lancer un sort ce Serpent puant.

- Avec son gros nez et sa tête grasse."

James commençait et Sirius complétait, ils se turent soudain en voyant un groupe de personne entrer dans le jardin. Un adulte grisonnant accompagné d'une femme aux cheveux violet étaient suivit par des adolescents d'environ seize, quinze ans.

Un garçon attira l'attention des deux têtes des maraudeurs, il était brun, des lunettes rondes étaient posées sur son nez devant des yeux d'un vert étincelants, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et noir jais comme James. Il s'assit contre un petit rocher et regarda les autres s'installer.

Quatre d'entres eux avaient des cheveux rouges flamboyants, une fille et trois garçons dont des jumeaux. Une autre fille, châtain avec une grande tignasse, s'assit à quelques mètres de lui tandis que la fille aux cheveux roux tentait de ne pas le regarder.

Les adultes s'assirent à côtés en se tenant la main, un garçon plutôt grassouillet prit place près de la fille à la grande tignasse tandis qu'une autre à l'aspect un peu fou se mit en dehors du groupe avec un air rêveur.

« - Mais qui sont ses … ? »

James ne dit rien d'autre car Remus venait de lui plaquer une main sur sa bouche, il avait raison car ce petit bruit attira l'attention du brun à lunette et de l'homme grisonnant. Ces deux là se regardèrent puis l'homme haussa les épaules alors que le garçon jetait un regard vers la jeune fille rousse.

« - Qui y a-t-il Harry ?

- J'ai juste cru entendre un bruit mais ce devait être un animal…

- Ou un serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui ! »

C'était la fille qui semblait un peu folle qui venait de parler, elle avait coupé la parole à Harry qui la regarda gêné.

« - Je ne pense pas que Voldemort enverrait un serpent pour nous attaquer alors n'essaye pas de faire peur à Neville on dirait Drago. »

Le garçon grassouillet regarda Harry, il rougit mais Hermione lui tapota l'épaule. La fille un peu folle et Neville avaient légèrement tressaillit à l'annonce du nom mais les autres étaient restés de marbre sauf le plus jeune des garçons roux, il avait regardé Harry avant de virer au rouge et de se ronger les ongles.

« - Pourquoi as-tu dis Drago et pas Malfoy ? Questionna la jeune rousse.

- Parce que comme ça Remus et Tonks savent que je parle du fils et non du père. »

A l'annonce du nom Remus, les maraudeurs c'étaient tournés vers leur camarade. Il les regarda en haussant les épaules pour leurs faire comprendre qu'il était aussi surpris qu'eux.

« - De toutes façons se sont des Mangemorts tous les deux, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à mieux de leur part. S'exclama Tonks la fille aux cheveux violets.

- Malfoy m'a étonné, quand je l'ai vu il m'a donné l'impression de ne pas être maître de ses décisions. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Harry, il les soutint tous avant d'expliquer ses raisons.

« - Normalement ce devait être Malfoy qui devait tuer Dumbeldore pas Rogue, s'il a eu le temps d'agir c'est parce que Malfoy était cloué sur place, si les Mangemorts ne seraient pas arrivés je crois qu'il se serait même mit à pleurer. »

Les trois roux eurent des airs rêveurs tout comme la fille qui se tenait à l'écart.

« - Malfoy pleurer, j'aurais aimé voir ça.

- Sûr de sûr, cela aurait été un spectacle amusant. »

Harry sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il se tut, ce n'est que quand le plus jeune prit la parole qu'il parla.

« - La situation aurait été comique pour des gens qui le détestent au point de le tuer, pas juste pour faire des farces, on ne joue plus Ron. Là cela aurait été différent que s'il avait perdu une gomme. Là tu pourrait rire et je rirais avec toi, mais pour l'instant vous me faites l'effet de gens sadiques. »

Ils se turent, le dénommé Ron regarda Harry tout surprit, celui-ci lui lança un regard noir et le garçon détourna les yeux.

« - Tu changes Harry, jamais je n'aurais cru que tu prendrais sa défense.

- Moi je suis d'accord avec Harry, si ses parents étaient menacés de mort alors il ne faut pas se moquer de lui. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Le défendit Remus. Il ne change pas Ron, mais il y a des circonstances pour rire et celle-là n'en était pas une. Seul Voldemort en rirait, même si tu le détestes tu devrais éprouver de la compassion ou même de la pitié pour lui. »

Les intrus se regardèrent, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?


	3. Chapter 3 Duperie

**Chapitre 3 Duperie**

Ron soupira, il regarda Harry puis Remus avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Hermione quant à elle, elle regardait Harry avec une grande attention, la sentant prête à parler, Remus se tourna vers elle.

« - Tu as d'autres truc du même genre à nous raconter ? Un autre Mangemort sous la menace ? Ou alors que Rogue est innocent lui-aussi. »

Harry secoua sa tête, non pas Rogue. Depuis le début il savait que cet homme n'était pas net, il regarda Ginny avant de fixer Hermione.

« - Tu sais très bien ce que je penses de Rogue, mon verdict n'a pas changé, il n'y a que le tien. »

Ginny sourit à Hermione, elle avait une mine renfrognée. Tonks éclata de rire, elle aimait bien cette tête et l'imita, arrachant un sourire à Harry et un regard amoureux de Remus. Ce fut au tour de Ron ne lever les yeux au ciel, il jeta un regard timide à Hermione mais seul Harry le vit.

« - Alors les préparatifs avancent ? Questionna la fille un peu bizarre.

- Luna, si tu nous aidais ça avancerait peut-être mieux. Répliqua Ginny.

- Je refuse de faire ça, moi je ne m'occuperais que de la chasse aux Mangemorts avec Harry. »

Harry la regarda, il n'était pas étonné qu'il dise ça mais il était hors de question qu'il la laisse songer un seul instant à ce qu'elle le fasse et avec lui en plus de ça. Ron devait penser la même chose car il était plié en deux.

« - Déjà je ne fais pas la « chasse » aux mangemorts, il faut dire que je tombe sur eux par pure coïncidence et de deux comme je l'ai dit il y a deux ans maintenant ? Je choisirais mes deux meilleurs amis pour m'accompagner et encore s'ils arrivent à me rattraper.

- Autrement dit, tu y irais seul sauf si on te suit contre ton gré. Et avec Hermione et Ron. Maugréa Ginny. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête, elle avait tout comprit mais en semblait jalouse. Mais Luna n'en avait pas fini.

« - Une simple coïncidence ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour gober ça, je ne suis pas une illuminée tu sais, seul un aveugle n'aurait pas comprit que c'est toi l'élu, sinon pourquoi serais-tu toujours en vie alors que tes parents sont morts ? Pourquoi il s'acharnerait sur toi ? Parce qu'il a peur de la prophétie, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a attaqué alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé, pour ça que tu as une cicatrice. Elle se tourna vers Neville. Aide-moi, tu sais bien que Ron et Hermione marchent dans sa combine.

- Désolé Harry mais je suis d'accord avec Luna, Lucius l'a presque avoué lorsqu'on s'est rendu au ministère. »

Harry regarda Neville furieux, alors il s'y mettait lui-aussi ? Il les regarda et se leva, Ron se rongeait les ongles encore une fois, il croisa son regard. Harry avait horreur de prononcer ce qu'il prononça alors.

« - Tu sais Luna tout le monde se demande si tu n'en ais pas une justement, tu te sers de radis comme de boucles d'oreilles, tu crois tout ce dont il n'y a aucune preuve. Je crois que la mort t'a fait perdre la boule ma vieille. »

Elle le regarda abasourdit, n'en pouvant plus elle se leva aussi.

« - Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis ? Après tout on peut en dire autant de toi non ?


	4. Chapter 4 Affrontement

_Alors comme on me l'a demandé je mets une intro, quand j'aurais retrouvé le moyen d'éditer le premier message je la mettrais dedans pour l'instant je n'ai aucun moyen, merci pour ton commentaire ;)  
: Alors voici une histoire très mélangée, avec deux mondes, celui de Harry Potter et un autre parallèle, vous connaissez tous le monde de Harry Potter donc aucun besoin de vous faire un dessin mais l'autre monde est de mon, invention, ils sont français et sont des sorciers élémentaires qui contrôlent le feu (Vénisien) , l'air (L'air), la terre ( Terraniens) ou l'eau (Jupiterriens). Miguel est un grand et jeune sorcier de ce monde, il sort avec Monika et a beaucoup d'ami mais une grande ennemi, Félicita, son père vous le découvrirez plus tard et il y aura d'autres explications dans la suite_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Affrontement **

- Si je pense ce que je dis ? Et toi penses-tu ce que tu dis à propos de moi ? Veux-tu vraiment faire ça ou souhaites-tu simplement me faire peur ? Je sais ce qu'on dit de moi, plus que tu ne le crois. Si tu penses que ça me faire peur tu te trompes énormément, je sais ce que je suis et je ne vais pas me cacher pour le plaisir de tes beaux yeux. »

Luna ne dit rien, elle hésitait, comment se mettre à insulter quelqu'un à qui elle avait fait des confidences ? Elle savait que quand il disait la mort il parlait de celle de sa mère. Finalement elle opta pour la réplique.

« - Et toi la mort de Cédric juste devant ton nez ne t'aurais pas rendu fou ? Tu commences à te pavaner comme ton père, on t'entend partout Harry Potter est encore à l'infirmerie, n'aurais-tu pas pris la grosse tête comme les Serpentards que tu méprises ? Après tout Malfoy avait peut-être raison, ton trou dans la tête te rend dingue, surtout quand on te voit faire une crise la main dessus comme si on avait plaqué un fer brûlant sur ton front…

- Tais-toi ! »

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, c'était elle qui venait de crier, elle se leva à son tour ne se souciant pas du fait Que Harry n'avait pas cessé aux de rester de marbre face aux insultes.

« - Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes en train de vous chiquer le nez pour un oui ou non, d'accord je suis d'accord avec Harry mais si Dumbeldore n'a pas renvoyé Harry c'est qu'il n'est pas fou.

- Hermione, Dumbeldore est mort trahit par une personne en qui il avait confiance, ne penses-tu pas qu'il ait pu se tromper à propos de Harry ?

- Luna tu es ridicule, tu sais la vérité aussi bien que moi, seulement tu ne veux pas t'avouer que tu es pu te tromper et tu veux absolument savoir ce que contenait la prophétie. Tes accusations peuvent être fausses ou vraies selon la réalitée. »

Harry ne disait rien, il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche rien de bon n'en résulterait. Son regard tomba sur un buisson, il fronça les sourcils…


	5. Chapter 5 Découverte

**Alors comme celui que je viens de poster est court, je mets le suivant !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 Découverte

James plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Lily, elle n'y arrivait pas à y croire, Dumbeldore mort ? Impossible, l'attrapeur regarda Severus qui était pâle. Sirius regardait tour à tour Harry et James, il avait donc un fils. La réalité implacable le saisi, son meilleur ami allait mourir. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Lily fixait le groupe horrifié de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle était malheureuse pour le petit Harry qui n'avait plus de parent, en un sens James n'aurait pas été un bon père. Elle regarda le groupe, d'ici peu de temps ils seraient démasqués. Elle prit sa baguette et se concentra, les cheveux de James devinrent blond, ses yeux verts. Remus devint légèrement plus pataud et châtain tandis que Peter devenait roux aux yeux noisette. Severus vira aux cheveux orange. Et elle, elle devint blonde comme elle l'avait toujours voulue, ses yeux devinrent bleus.

Mais Harry ne les découvrit pas, il ramassa quelque chose au sol, un caillou qu'il fit sauter dans sa main, il le jeta de toutes ses forces dans un trou et une plainte s'en éleva. Ron leva les yeux au ciel alors que le garçon tirait soudain une espèce de nain de jardin du trou, un gnome.  
Il le tira par les pieds sans se soucier de ses lamentations, alors il le fit tourner et le jeta par-dessus la haie.

« -Arrête Harry ou maman va nous demander de dégnomer le jardin. »

Harry haussa les épaules, à vari dire il n'en avait rien à faire. Il soupira, lui qui pensait que le mariage se passerait dès le jour où il arrivait et qu'après il pourrait partir chercher les Horcruzes… Mais non, Molly Weasley le retenait là.

Il partit en même temps que les autres, ne jetant aucun coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule. James poussa un soupir de soulagement, il lâcha enfin Lily et regarda les autres.

« - Pas mal ton sort, mais tu aurais pu prévenir, j'ai eu l'impression de recevoir une douche glacée. S'exclama Sirius.

- C'est pour toutes les fois où te voir me donne cette impression ! Répliqua t-elle. »

Peter ricana comme à son habitude. James se leva, Sirius le regarda.

« - Hey ! Me dis pas que tu as envie de le connaître ce gosse.

- Sirius tu n'as donc pas vu que ce n'était plus un gosse depuis longtemps ?

- C'est un garçon fait, il regarda Sirius, tu te rends compte, je suis père d'un magnifique gars. »

Il avait un tel air ravi que son ami n'osa pas lui dire ce qui sautait aux yeux des autres. Son sourire disparut, il regardait Sirius déconcerté.

« - Tu sais j'ai compris que je suis mort là. »

* * *

_Miguel somnolait près du feu, la tête sur un cousin que Moly sa tante avait déposée à son intention. Ce qu'il attendait était très simple, son oncle avec qui il devait sortir ce soir là, mais son titulaire avait prévenu qu'il allait être en retard à cause d'un travail important qui l'avait retenu._

_Alors Miguel avait attendu, mais il s'était endormi, depuis un bon bout de temps lorsqu'il arriva. Isaac Angordol sourit en le voyant, il s'approcha de lui tout en posant son manteau sur le canapé. Aussitôt le garçon ouvrit les yeux, il avait seize ans mais semblait en avoir deux de plus. Isaac savait que son neveu avait été prévenu de son arrivé par son instinct animal…_


End file.
